This invention relates in general to a portable apparatus for enhancing the viewing of small objects by magnification and relates, in particular, to such a device for use in connection with the sale of jewelry or other, similar small objects.
Conventionally, jewelry or other small objects are displayed in various ways in retail stores. The object of a display is to enhance the appearance of the object and to permit potential purchasers to view the object to its best advantage, and in considerable detail, in an environment that optimally enhances the likelihood of a sale.
A number of various ways of displaying objects of this type are known in the art. Conventionally, when displaying a finger ring, for example, the ring would be disposed in a box, which may or may not have a closeable lid, with the ring itself being supported by a soft pad of felt or some similar material to provide a background for enhancing the appearance of the ring or other article being viewed. The box is then normally placed in a display case or window in a jewelry store and can be viewed from a distance by the potential purchaser through the glass of the case or window.
A closer inspection can be provided by removing the box from the display case or window and allowing the potential purchaser to view the contents at a closer range. It is also possible to provide a magnifying glass to enable the potential purchaser to view the fine points of the article.
However, it is believed desirable to incorporate all of these features into one device which can be repetitively used and which permits the potential purchaser to view the article in various modes including a magnified mode.
In general, the present invention provides a viewing and inspection box having a base, a top wall, opposing side walls, and a rear wall defining an interior that is viewed through an open front of the box. An inspection light is held in proximity to the top wall and illuminates the interior of the box. An inspection apparatus, such as a magnifying glass, extends from one of the walls to extend beneath the inspection light. A display panel is disposed between the base and the rear wall at an angle relative to the base, and is further disposed below the inspection apparatus such that the inspection apparatus is positioned between the inspection light and the display panel.
The viewing and inspection box of this invention may be used to view objects by magnification and illumination. An object to be viewed, such as a ring, is placed on the display panel, and the inspection light is activated to illuminate the object. The object is then viewed through the inspection apparatus that is maintained between the inspection light and the object placed on the display panel. It is appreciated that the inspection apparatus will typically be a magnifying glass, although other means for inspecting objects, may be employed without departing from the scope of this invention. In preferred embodiments, the inspection apparatus is adjustable so as to provide different viewing angles with respect to the object being viewed. Additionally, it is preferred that the display panel within the viewing and inspection box may be selected so as to rest at desired angles relative to the base of the inspection box.
Thus, a particular embodiment of this invention provides a modifiable viewing and inspection box assembly including a box having a base, a top wall, opposed side walls, and a rear wall defining an interior that is viewed through an open front of the box, and the base of the box has a notch therein. An inspection light is held in proximity to the top wall and illuminates the interior of the box. An inspection apparatus extends from one of the walls to extend beneath the inspection light. A plurality of display panels are provided, each display panel being adapted to be capable of being partially received in the notch in the base of the box to extend at an angle between the notch and the rear wall of the box such that a given one of the plurality of the display panels can be positioned at an angle with respect to the base.
As with the more general embodiment first summarized above, the inspection apparatus of this embodiment is preferably a magnifying glass, although not limited thereto or thereby. It is additionally preferred that such magnifying glass be adjustable. To aid in focusing attention on the item being displayed in the viewing box, the walls of the inspection box, in either embodiment, may be covered with a light absorbing material, for example, black felt. The display panel or panels may include slots or supports for securing items placed thereon.
Accordingly, production of a viewing and inspection box of the character above described becomes the principal object of this invention with other objects thereof becoming more apparent upon reading the following brief description considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.